My Morning Star
by Sophie Elizabeth
Summary: Caroline was wide eyed, innocent. The girl who was just plain good. When a new family moves into the small town of Mystic Falls dark things follow and Caroline can't help but be intrigued by the darkness that seems to follow the Mikealson's around wherever they go. They say the darkness corrupts the light, but stars can't shine without the darkness. AU Klaroline FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HIYAA! wow I haven't been on this site in a long long long long long time. Jeez it's been ages. I'm currently working on re-vamping my profile and all of my stories so if anything isn't there i'm re writing it or just think its plain shit. **

**I've been having major Klaroline feels hence this story. It was originally posted on another site but I thought it would work better as a TVD fanfiction. idek anymore. but I should probably get on with this because thats what you clicked on. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The Vampire Diaries, if I did Klaroline would have already been together (or at least kissed cough cough).  
The poem is also not mine nor do I claim it to be.**

**a href=" ?ref=fadef6" target="_blank"img src=" . " border="0" alt="Image and video hosting by TinyPic"/a**

* * *

_A bullet  
__It delivers  
A crushing blow_

_Yet it feels  
Nothing  
It renders  
The final verdict  
With numbing callousness  
It senses  
No pain  
It knows  
No guilt  
It experiences  
No empathy  
Instead  
It is lifeless  
A tool  
Awaiting direction  
From the killer  
The one who decides  
While it sits  
Ever silent  
Never wavering  
Not knowing  
Its fate  
Or its victim  
Or why  
It could be anyone  
MLK  
JFK  
A little girl  
It cares not  
Like a caterpillar  
It waits  
For transformation  
For motion  
And then  
Impact  
Destroying  
Dreams  
Hopes  
Lives  
Creating  
Fear  
Hate  
Worry  
It lives  
A life  
Singularly focused  
On death  
Poised  
Then delivering  
Death  
Of a life  
Remorseless  
In its travels  
Stochastic  
Random  
Chaotic  
In its delivery  
The executioner  
Without a hood  
Without a conscience  
Without feeling  
Without anything  
Resembling humanity  
Only inevitable death  
Just like life. _

As she sat there in the corner of that dark and cold room, legs pulled into her chest, silently crying leaving little tear stains on her denim clad legs. I've been so stupid, Caroline thought to herself. She couldn't believe she had actually trusted someone like him. The outcome of the scenario she found herself in was quite obvious to anyone and everyone but of course love had blinded the young foolish girl.

She traced around all the little scars and bruises along her delicate arms and legs, some of them more recent, and when she closed her eyes it was like all the memories came flooding back. She could still feel their fists and booted feet all over her body as the sounds of her own screams mixing with their laughter echoed through Caroline's mind.

She knew it wouldn't be long know, She knew they would do it. She didn't exactly give them any reason for them to keep me alive. If there was one thing Caroline was it was loyal and there was no way she would sell out any of her family like that. It's not like her father cared. He wouldn't come for her either and they knew that. They knew he wasn't one to feel. He didn't give a damn about her. He knew this was Caroline's fault, after all she had broken the only three rules she had to abide by.

"No please don't, don't hurt her!" She heard a familiar voice shout from somewhere outside of the room. She knew it was time. Caroline heard some more shouting and a moan in pain as the muffled footsteps itched closer towards the door. The door opened and the footsteps came even closer until she saw the same blood stained boots as a few days prior.

She dared to lift her gaze from the man's shoes and sneak a glance at his face as one final tear slipped down her cheek. Sure enough she was looking straight down the barrel of a gun.

I should slow down now. If I'm going to tell you a story I should probably start from the beginning. Yes, the beginning where everything was perfect. Before he betrayed my trust and broke my heart. Before he broke me.

* * *

**A/N: So that was it. Hope you liked it! I realise this is really short and that is only because this is a short prologue, all further chapters will be a lot longer in length and obviously more depth into the story. **

**If you liked it remember to review! It really encourages me to keep writing and really brighten my day :) constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**Sophie Elizabeth xx**


	2. The Meeting Place

**A/N: efrjghghkgnrewljh I love all of you jbkggah 5 reviews on one chapter is insane. Especially because it was just a 300 word prologue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited/read. This one's for you J**

**Disclaimer: don't own tvd. Sigh :/**

_Chapter 2, the meeting place  
_  
It was the first day of December, the cold winter breeze seeping through the material Caroline to shiver and wrap her arms around her body. They were fighting again and by 'they' she meant her parents. It was constant and it broke her heart to see the two people she loved the most shouting at each other and throwing words around like stones.

That was partially the reason she came to her place in between the roots of a large tree that peacefully sat on top of the hill in the corner of the town cemetery. It was a nice place looking out over all of Mystic Falls, the seemingly small and quiet town tucked neatly away in the depths of Atlanta. The fact that she could see from her house, which sat near the border, all the way past the city centre and her school calmed her down. It helped convince Caroline that the world was actually not so big and that she wasn't a tiny little speck that helped fill it.

She pulled out her thermos filled with some steaming hot chocolate out of her small shoulder bag and unscrewed the lid taking a big sip. The hot liquid warming her up immensely as it went down her throat. Another gust of wind blew through the cemetery rustling the leaves in the tree above her head, a few falling down and gently landing in her wild, unruly curls.

The blonde girl huffed in annoyance and put her drink down, pulling the greenery out from her hair and attempting to flatten it out on her head but no matter how hard the girl tried there was always that one stray curl bouncing around. She decided to leave the lost cause that was her hair but and picked back up her drink. Before Caroline could take a sip however she noticed the eerie fog that had seemed to creep up on her, now surrounding the tree.

On shaky legs she stood up nervous of what might be lurking in the depths of the seemingly never ending fog. Yes, she had seen a few horror movies in her time and knew full well that the person who leaves and shouts out 'who's there?' was always a character who faced an inevitable death but once actually put into their shoes she could tell why they did what they did.

"H-hello?" she asked her surroundings. She tried again, "Is anybody there? This isn't funny you know!" Still no reply.

She sighed, relaxing her stiffened body and turned back to sit down in her previous position when her eyes were met with an unfamiliar pair of brown ones.

Caroline shrieked and jumped backwards so that her back was pressed firmly against her tree, her head twisted to the side, eyes screwed shut.

"There, there. I didn't mean to scare you lovely." Came a husky British accent she had yet to put a name to.

"W-who are you?" Caroline managed to get out still shocked at the only person to ever find her in her spot.

"Why don't you show me those pretty blue eyes of yours first darling." He suggested putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him although she kept her eyes firmly clamped shut, creating little crinkles around them.

"Come on Caroline." He urged.

There was something about the strangers voice that made her want to trust him. Her eyes opened after realisation finally hit Caroline and within seconds his hand was back at his side and she had moved as far away from him as possible.

"How do you know my name?" She asked with a new found confidence, a fire in her eyes, the Forbes fire.

"Well it says it on your thermos love. Cute."

"Don't call me love." She spat at him, clearly not liking the way the stranger spoke to her, it was odd for someone from mystic falls. It wasn't really the usual dialect. No, this person seemed much more mature than he let on.

"Klaus." He finally said.

She looked at him confused, "I'm sorry what did you just say?"

"Klaus, you asked for my name did you not? It's Klaus." He explained and before she even had the chance to say something he turned his attention to the view of the town and leaned against the tree like she had done so many times before.

"It's a nice little spot you've got yourself here. Cosy."

"Yeah well it's mine." Caroline replied turning her body slightly so that they were looking at the same landscape, "And I'd really appreciate it if you'd left me alone."

"Not very good at sharing are we? Just like my sister."

Caroline scoffed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who did he think he was to just come here to her spot and just walk around like he was the king. Nah ah.

"Yes but you are obviously a rude and obnoxious jerk and I would appreciate it if you'd left me alone."

Klaus stepped forward so that he was no longer relying on the tree to stay upright and walked forwards to face her.

"You don't really want me to leave, do you love?" He said, their bodies so close she could feel his warm breath against her face causing goosebumps to rise and cover her upper arms.

"Y-yes. Yes I do." She stuttered mildly distracted by the closeness of the two.

Klaus chuckled stepping back and Caroline released a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Alright then Caroline, all you had to do was tell me." He said smugly, Caroline stayed silent.

"I'll be seeing you around then." He said and just like that he was gone. Almost as if he had never even been there in the first place.

Caroline stayed like that for a while before she quickly gathered her things and hurried out of the cemetery, for it had all of a sudden it seemed a lot darker than before.

Caroline shivered as she shut the front door to her house quickly behind her and then proceeded to take off her coat and boots, the warmth of the fireplace in the sitting room warming her body immediately.

The house seemed oddly quiet for a Friday evening but she ignored it walking through the family's cottage that had belonged to her grandparents on her mother's side. She hummed a song that she had heard over the radio a few days ago as she walked towards the warmth.

"Mum, dad I'm home!" She called out into the empty house. No reply. That's odd, she thought to herself but shrugged the thought away as she saw that dinner was in the oven. Lasagne, her favourite.

She was still humming the catchy tune as she got some milk out of the fridge and poured herself a glass. She leaned onto the corner counter top and tapped her foot to the beat as she waited for her food to be ready when she noticed a letter.

Caroline gingerly stepped forward and picked up the letter that had only one word on the front in her mother's curly script. _Caroline. _She looked around the room as if to check that there was in fact nobody in the room but her before she opened it.

_To my dearest Caroline, _It read.

_Your father and I have decided it would be best if you went to stay with your uncle for a while closer to the town and your school. We've been worried about you Care, your grades have dropped immensely since the last semester and you hardly ever speak anymore. We know you don't like your father's and I's constant fighting and we don't want to be the reason you are distracted for your studies.  
This is for the best, trust me. _

_Mum xo_

**A/N: **

**So I'm not entirely sure where that chapter went but it's gone now and yep. **

**Sorry for the late chapter and any spelling or grammatical errors in this, because to be honest I'm not exactly the best. **

**It would be amazing if I could have your honest opinions on this fic because It always makes me smile to know people like my work and I like to improve on my mistakes. **

**Feel free to PM me or contact me via any of my social networking sites which are on my profile.**

**Thanks again to any people who reviewed, followed, favourite or read this story, it really means a lot and if you have any questions about anything just ask and I'll try my best to answer them for you J**

**Keep reading,  
Sophie Elizabeth xx**


End file.
